Romance Until the End
by ayamiko95
Summary: The married couples, Kahoko and Len, Ryoutaro and Saori, have their own child, seems like something will bloom as Violin Romance continues. Will rivalry show up again? Just like how Kahoko's life started? Sequel of "Something Special".
1. Meeting

_**For those who have been following this story since "Another Love Story" and its sequels, thanks!**_

_**I hope you would enjoy this story, tell me if you guys want me to continue it or not!! Oh, this is just somewhat a short story.  
**_

_~Sequel of "Something Special"~_

**_Short description:_**

_This is based on Kahoko's and Saori's kids, and the violin romance. I dedicate this to those who requested for a story about their children. Thanks to those who reviewed in "Something Special." This story is dedicated to Isabella Evania, bychuu, and daintyran, this is what you guys have requested!_

_Also, I might recap the descriptions...example like repeating what Saori looks like....etcetera. Since I haven't written so long.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro, but I do own Saori Tomoyo and their kids, plus this story's prequels.

* * *

**Romance Until the End**

**by: Ayamiko95**

**Following its Prequel "Something Special"**

**~Meeting~  
**

A few years later after Len's surprise birthday party. The joyful memory on when Kahoko had told him she was two-weeks pregnant.

Saori had given birth a year after Kahoko gave birth.

"He's so adorable!!!" Saori gushed, seeing Kahoko and Len's little boy.

Their son has the same blue hair as his father, his face also a replica of his. Only, he had his mother's round amber-like eyes. He was almost a Len Jr.

Little Len hid behind his father.

"Oh, seems like he doesn't remember us again, Ryoutaro." Saori said to her husband who was just beside her, towing along their 8-year-old daughter.

The little girl was a copy of her mother. The familiar blackish-blue hair and the pair of innocent emerald-like eyes, if only Saori was younger, they'd even look like sisters!

"You scared the little guy." Ryoutaro teased.

"You two doesn't seem to have changed a bit." Len said, ruffling their child's blue hair.

"Well, what brings you two here? No concerts at the moment?" Kahoko asked Saori, the famous singer.

Saori and Ryoutaro had been traveling so far, performing in different countries, but when their little girl, Ayumi, turned 5, they decided to settle in one place and let her enjoy her childhood more. But since there were still concerts booming even though they were here, Kahoko's surprised that they could even have time with their daughter. Len rarely plays with their son, with what his travels does, but still, he and their son are closer than ever. Well, seems like Saori and Ryoutaro are on a break at the moment.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to give Ayumi here, a chance to talk with your little Shinji, she's quite interested in hearing him play the violin together with his father, the oh-so-famous Len Tsukimori." Saori smiled.

Ryoutaro rolled his eyes.

Saori laughed and turned to Ayumi, "Come here, Ayumi." Ayumi gladly went to her mother's side.

"Mommy, I need to practice already!" their son, Shinji said, showing his watch to his scarlet-haired mother, leaving his father's side for a while, but clutching his hand.

"Oh, but Shinji..." Kahoko began saying, but then, Len took their son.

"Practice is important." Len said, "Right Shinji?"

Shinji smiled a huge smile at his father, "Yes!" he said happily.

Len and Shinji disappeared into one of the music rooms downstairs. Kahoko sighed as the two disappeared.

"Those two giving you the headache? Well, he inherited that stubbornness from both of you." Ryoutaro said.

"Yeah right. Those two have been ganging up on me. Seriously, Shinji reminds me of Len when we were still in high school!" Kahoko said.

Saori giggled. "Even Shinji seems to be a perfectionist. Well anyway, I wanted to tell you something now that Len's out of the room. I meant to tell you that Ayumi has taken up violin!"

Ryoutaro sighed and rolled his eyes again, which Saori ignored. Kahoko didn't get what the exchange was all about, she tried to grasp with what little Saori had said. Saori grinned at Kahoko.

"Violin Romance!" she said.

"Eh!" Kahoko blushed, "But Shinji and Ayumi are just..."

"Mommy is embarrassing sometimes..." Ayumi finally spoke in her quiet voice, she had a bit of British accent in her tone, caused by their travels.

Kahoko giggled when suddenly they heard books falling and papers fluttering. "I'm okay...we're okay!" came Len's muffled voice.

Kahoko sighed again, "This happens every time. Though Len is a neat person, compare Shinji to a typhoon, he's sort of clumsy. I bet he knocked over Len's tall shelf full of books and buried themselves."

Saori and Ryoutaro suppressed their laughter and Ayumi giggled softly.

"I guess he got one trait from his mother." Ryoutaro said, "Hope Tsukimori never makes it out."

Kahoko pouted.

"Seriously Ryoutaro! We're no longer kids! Go help them. I bet Ayumi wants to get a few inspirations from Len too, anyway." Saori said.

Ayumi's eyes glimmered at what her mother had said. Ryoutaro groaned lowly and took Ayumi's hand. They both went to the room when Len and Shinji were.

"Ryoutaro never got over his aversion at all didn't he? Though same goes for Len." Saori mentioned.

Kahoko nodded in agreement, "Len has a bad jealously streak sometimes."

Well, Len became all jealous once when Ryoutaro retold us how he and Kahoko used to hang out together. How they used to be close. He even admitted having a crush on Kahoko! That earned him a jealousy punch from Saori. But that really didn't bother Saori as much as it bothered Len.

"So then, I guess Violin Romance has to wait. Oh, I did a little research on our school's legend once, when we were seniors. Oh, and the legend is true, by the way. The names were Mikaru Sakurano and Hino Syuusuke, two violinist and concour participants." Saori grinned when she saw Kahoko's eyes widen, "So, violin romance is in your blood, and it bloomed in our generation, so why not our kids'? Ayumi adores the violin, by the way. Which brings us back to Ryoutaro's aversion to Len."

"Let me guess," Kahoko suggested, "Ayumi's a fan of Len's violin playing."

Saori nodded and giggled, "He gets all fatherly jealous when Ayumi prefer Len's music over his. She's really a fan of Len, she's really cute when she obsess over his cd's. Seems like Len is a celebrity in her percpective."

"So..." Kahoko began, but she was cut when she heard a different person's violin playing, "Eh?"

Saori smiled softly, "That's Ayumi." She and Kahoko slowly walked into the room.

Ayumi was in the middle, playing someone else's violin. She had her perfect posture. Ryoutaro was on the piano playing as an accompanist. Len and Shinji were in a corner, both identical faces were surprised. After Ayumi played, Len walked straight up to Saori.

"She plays the violin?" he asked.

"Yes, she loves the violin anyway. You're her inspiration." Saori grinned.

"Keh." Ryoutaro reacted.

"Daddy's good too..." Ayumi said in her shy voice.

"A-and...the way she was playing..." Len said, he was lost for words to describe how Ayumi played.

"Let's just say she inherited her mother's talent. A prodigy if I must say," Ryoutaro said proudly.

"Wow," Kahoko finally said.

"And why haven't you told me?" Len demanded.

"It's not like she's your child." Saori muttered, "Anyway, I didn't tell you because..." she fell silent.

Len's eyes narrowed, "You're planning something aren't you? Well, you're not laying a finger on my son."

Saori smiled while Kahoko and Ryoutaro laughed, "Come on Len," Saori pleaded, "The legend worked on you two, why not on them?"

"You what? You're planning on putting the legend's effect on them? The Violin Romance?" Len said.

"You know about that legend? Oh, that's something." Ryoutaro said.

Len flushed.

"Well anyway, seems like the romance will begin soon," Saori said, eyeing both their children.

Shinji was staring at Ayumi, surprised, but there was a splash on pink on his cheeks. His eyes were like those you see in the movies - twinkling. The eyes of someone who has just seen his first love. Ayumi smiled shyly at him. The two were oblivious to their surroundings.

"Shinji," Kahoko called, but it seems like he couldn't hear her anymore.

Saori smiled, "Romance until the end," she sighed.

Ryoutaro, being unoticed, animatedly punched Saori's head, "Their just kids for heaven's sake, don't get too ahead of yourself."

Saori rubbed her head, "Owie." she said.

"Don't you think you can get away with this," Len said, giving Saori a death-glare.

"Seems like the old Len is back," Kahoko giggled.

The four adults went about their own way, while the two kids just stayed in their own world, lost in each other's gaze.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **How was it? Do you guys want me to continue? If yes, I might continue it after a few months since school is about to start on June 22. See you guys soon!


	2. Getting to Know Each Other More

**_Thanks for the reviewers who inspired me to continue this story..._**

_bychuu - Feel free to say anything you want...just don't flame me. Hahaha_

_Valyruie - Yes, please read the prequels and tell me what you think about them!!! The first is "Another Love Story" then the sequels are written in the summary or the chap._

_Pathetic Rainbow - Here it is!!!_

_daintyran - Thanks for liking them...and following it this far._

_kyrria's notebook - Hm, you don't seem to be replying to my PM's...well, this _is_ what had come out of my story "Another Love Story" and its sequels..._

_..absOlute! - Yeah, and here it is. Continuation!  
_

_moonshine-79 _- _Hehe, excited aren't you. Haha._

_BAH - Thanks!! Here's chapter 2 for you!!!_

_anime swiss miss - Haha, I hope you'd be more patient next week or months!! School is tough!!!_

_Hanisakura - I'm glad you liked this story of mine too!!!  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro, but I do own the new characters!!!

* * *

~Getting to Know Each Other More~

"H-hi," Ayumi greeted shyly.

It was Sunday morning, Shinji, Kahoko and Len went to Saori's house as a request from Shinji. It seems like Shinji wanted to play with Ayumi. When they got there, Ayumi was already playing with one of the twins. Shouko and Keiichi's 5-year-old-twins, a boy and a girl. Then Saori announced that the Tsukimori family came for a visit.

"Good morning," Shinji said in a polite tone.

"Onee-chan, who are they?" one of the twins- the girl- asked, she tug onto Ayumi's skirt, which was over her tights.

"I'm your aunt Kahoko," Kahoko said, bending towards the little girl who seems to inherit her father's long lashes, and hair color.

"Hello..." the little girl waved shyly before hiding behind Ayumi.

"Seems like Mai has grown attached to Ayumi-chan..." Shouko said in her still-quiet-voice.

"Hi Fuyumi-chan. Ah, Shimizu-kun is as usual...sleeping..." Kahoko said.

Keiichi was resting his head on Shouko's shoulder.

"Well at least he's no longer alone in his slumber." Ryoutaro said, looking at the other twin who was sleeping on his father's lap.

Kahoko giggled.

"I haven't seen you two for so long!" Kahoko said, sitting on the sofa across the two couples. Len joined her.

"Would you two want some juice?" Saori asked.

"No, it's okay." Len said.

"I...I made them...myself..." Ayumi said in a whisper.

Len couldn't stop thinking she was like Shouko, but at the same time, she resembles little Saori more. Saori used to be that shy unless she was given an instrument to play with or when you talk about music with her. Kahoko squealed, still not used to Ayumi's cute accent. The way she said it was like there were O's in her words or something like that.

"I'll have a drink then! Ayumi, you're so cute!" Kahoko said.

Shouko giggled.

"Kahoko, please. You're not a kid anymore. You're like Saori." Len said.

Saori laughed before disappearing into the kitchen. Later Saori appeared with a tray of drinks. She placed them on the table. Ryoutaro began playing soft music as a background. After as few minutes, Saori noticed something.

"Where's Ayumi and Shinji?" Saori suddenly asked.

Ryoutaro abruptly stopped playing and Len accidentally choked on his drink.

"Onee-chan and onii-chan went in one of the big rooms." Little Mai spoke up, she was sitting across Shouko's lap.

Kahoko and Shouko giggled while Saori laughed. The two fathers were stiff as a board as to where they were seated.

"Come on now you two, relax. I bet those two are just in one of the music rooms around the house...they'll be fine." Saori said.

"We've got ten music rooms around the mansion, where are we going to start searching for them." Ryoutaro said.

Saori sighed. "Ryoutaro, there's only one music room which Ayumi truly likes. You can come with us Fuyumi."

"Oh, no, it's okay. Seems like Mai is about to doze off now too." she said, as if to prove her point, Mai fell asleep right there and then.

"Well, seems like they are both just like Shimizu-kun." Kahoko said.

* * *

"Well, see, there they are, harmlessly playing their instruments." Saori pointed out.

Then they suddenly heard a violin's screeching sound.

"T-that's Shinji..." Kahoko said quietly.

"Huh, a normal child." Ryoutaro said.

Len glared at him. Saori stepped on Ryoutaro's foot.

"Speak for yourself Ryou." Saori said, "Just because our Ayumi is a prodigy doesn't mean you can look down on other people's kids." then she smiled as sweetly and at the same time menacingly as possible, "Remember that Ayumi used to be where Shinji is right now, she just learned faster than normal kids."

Ryoutaro shivered. Len smirked.

"Glad Saori's been able to tame you." he said.

Saori glared at Len next, "Don't think I _can't _'tame' you anymore just because you're married to Kahoko. Don't forget I know you better than you know yourself." she said.

The two guys shut up. Kahoko was silent, listening to Shinji and Ayumi talking.

"Over here," Ayumi said, pointing onto the notes where he got wrong.

"Oh, okay." Shinji said, he played it again and got the tune right.

"Um, there's something wrong though..." Ayumi said, looking at Shinji.

"Positioning," Kahoko murmured to herself.

"Ah! There, your legs should be apart a bit and your elbow," Ayumi arranged Shinji properly.

"Well now, that reminds me of you and Len." Saori said.

Kahoko and Len blushed slightly, but smiled as they watched the two.

"Only, the girl is the one teaching, not the guy." Ryoutaro said.

"They're so sweet." Kahoko gushed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere. Waah, I feel younger when I see those two together." Saori said.

"Ayumi's not going anywhere yet." Ryoutaro said.

"Shinji's not going to go with your plans, Saori." Len said.

Saori rolled her eyes as she walked beside Kahoko.

"Those are really protective of their kids aren't they?" Saori said, "Especially Ryoutaro."

Kahoko giggled, "It's normal right? Ayumi is a girl after all."

"Well, so much for violin romance when the dads are like this. Still, Ayumi told me something the other night." Saori grinned.

"Really? Shinji did too!" Kahoko said.

The two males were far off behind. They weren't able to hear the two whispering.

"I feel like something's going to happen. Which is bad." Ryoutaro said.

"For once, I agree with you." Len sighed.

"No matter how much we've grown, those two are really scary when they're together."

Len chuckled. "Kahoko's not like Saori. But I guess I can feel your pain. Saori can be an uncontrollable force of nature sometimes."

* * *

"Father has always been strict on me..." Shinji said, after a few minutes of practice.

"Really? Daddy was like that with me too at first, and so was mommy. Mommy said that Uncle Len was a very good musician." Ayumi said.

"Yes! Father's really good!" Shinji said proudly, "Ne, thanks for teaching me, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi giggled, "It's fine, I just love music so much!"

Shinji smiled.

"You know," Ayumi said, "I'm really shy around people, but when I'm together with my violin, I don't feel shy nor nervous."

"Father said you were like Aunt Saori when she was little." Shinji said.

Ayumi smiled, "I know..."

"Are you going to study in Seiso too? It's the school when my Father and Mother studied in."

Ayumi nodded, "Yes, Mommy wants me to enter that school. That was where she met Daddy. They said there were separate people...the Music people and the Normal people."

Shinji laughed, "Father said it was the Music Department and the General Education Department."

"What's that?" Ayumi was really curious now, and she didn't realize it.

"Mother said that it was the place where those who don't really know music goes."

"Eh? You mean there's no music there?"

Shinji nodded, both their expressions glum. Just thinking the horror without music.

"They don't play their instruments...Father said that those people there didn't really care about music, but I didn't believe that, because Mother and Uncle Ryoutaro were from that place." Shinji said.

"O---oh." Ayumi said. She breathed in relief, so that means they didn't _really not _know anything about music.

"So, we will both study there...right?" Shinji said.

"I think so...yes, I want to. But you see, Mommy and Daddy can't really stop from concerts, and they really don't want to leave me behind..." Ayumi said hesitantly.

"Oh," was all Shinji said.

"But I really want to go to the school where Mommy and Daddy studied in, and I want to study there with you..." Ayumi said, her voice trailing off in the last parts. She was shy again.

Shinji smiled. "Okay then, yubikiri!" he said, sticking out his pinky finger.

"Y-yubikiri? For what?" Ayumi asked.

Shinji took Ayumi's hand and hooked her pinky onto his, he swayed it and said, "We promise to study in the same school when we reach high school and we will both in the Music Department."

"Nn!" Ayumi agreed.

* * *

The two mothers were in the living room, scanning over their year book, laughing at the memories they had when they were just in high school and in college. The males, on the other hand were around the house doing their own stuff. Shouko and her family had already gone home.

"Time sure pass by us easily." Saori sighed.

Kahoko sighed with her. Then the two girls giggled.

"So, what did Shinji tell you?" asked Saori.

"Well, seems like he really took a liking to Ayumi. He's been asking if she'd be in the same school as him when he grows older." Kahoko said.

"Aww...how sweet! Though, Ayumi will be studying somewhere else, but I guess I'll enroll her in Seiso when she's about to be a high school student." Saori said.

"Really? That must be troublesome for you to come back on purpose for just that." Kahoko said.

Saori shook her head, "It's okay. Ayumi asked me last night...how I felt when I met Ryoutaro. I know she didn't understand what I told her well enough, but I think she's fallen for Shinji, just that she's too young to really understand that."

"I see. When are you guys leaving anyway?" Kahoko asked?

"A week after. We'll be gone for a few years then. Just when Ayumi had already settle..." Saori said sadly.

"It's okay, work made that impossible, but, at least Ayumi will be happy to grow up with you guys," Kahoko said.

Saori smiled, "Thanks Kahoko, so...I'll see you in a few years?"

"Yes. Definitely." Kahoko smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please! So things end here for a while! School is starting, I know this was short, but this was the only time I could use the comp! So...sorry!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Having Seen You Again

_**Thanks for the reviewers...and to those who will review in the future...  
**_

_animearchitect - Well, how they grow up...not much will be shown...sorry! I sped this up...but I promise flashbacks will be there!!! I guess a third-party might appear in the later chapter. Please read and find out if your guesses are correct. Hahaha._

_Moonshine79 - Yes, they are definitely cute. I've been using Len and Kahoko as their epitome._

_Pathetic Rainbow - I love Saori too! She's my treasure. She's my beginning.  
_

_Valyruie - Hahaha. That's really cute, ne! Thanks, I'm glad you like the prequels. Yup, Ten music rooms. Now can you imagine how big their mansion is!?!? You could get lost! Just like in the anime "Hayate the Combat Butler", do you watch that? Hahaha._

_Hanisakura - Yes, I find those two funny too. Sigh, the wonders of love and having the fruit of your love...  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro, but I do own Saori Tomoyo and their kids, plus this story's prequels.

* * *

**~Having Seen You Again~**

"Shinji," Kahoko called.

"I'm going already mom!" he called, running out of the house, closing the door behind him, a toast in his mouth. He grabbed his bicycle and jumped on it as he began paddling to school.

Shinji is now a teenager. His blue hair was silky-looking just like how his father's was when he was the same age as he is now. His eyes were beaming amber, just like his mother's, no longer round, but the eyes that tells you of the intellectual and observant person he is now. The thing about him which will draw you in is his smile, a smile which will be able to make a group of teenage girls faint and sigh. He has his father's good looks but he is more approachable than his father was. More over, he's the girls' crush in campus!

**(****A/N**: Sorry for the speeding up!!! Hahaha.)

As he had promised in his childhood years, he is now studying in Seiso's Music Department. He's already in his second year of high school, and today is his first day as a second year. It's been years ago since Saori and her family had gone. But before they had gone, they had actually stayed back for a few more months since Shinji and Ayumi had grown attach to each other.

Shinji grinned to himself as he recalled for no reason about his childhood with Ayumi before they left and by that time, Ayumi's birthday already passed. That means they were both nine years old before they parted.

_"Ne, we'll be seeing each other again right?" Ayumi asked Shinji, no longer shy since she already got used to him. "We will, right mommy?" she said, tugging onto her mother's skirt._

_Saori smiled at little Ayumi and assured her, "Yes you will."_

_"Saori," called Ryoutaro. He was outside the house, placing their luggage inside the car._

_"Coming!" Saori called back, she patted Ayumi's head and left the house.  
_

_"I'll go help," said Len, well for once, he and Ryoutaro had been getting along fine the past few months they were here. Kahoko nodded and looked at their kids. She gave a soft smile._

_"I'll go help too, you two should say your goodbyes okay?" said Kahoko._

_Shinji nodded. Kahoko left the room just behind Len. The room was quiet for a moment but it wasn't uncomfortable._

_"Remember our promise okay?" said Shinji, grinning._

_Ayumi nodded, "Yes. I will."_

_"Well then, this is a goodbye."_

_"Yeah. Here," she said, handing him a small package. Shinji took it but questions reflecting in his eyes. Ayumi smiled, "That's something you have to open on your birthday." she said._

_Shinji's eyes glowed, "Really? Thank you! A-ah...I don't have anything to give you as an advance birthday gift..." he said hesitantly, "Sorry."_

_Ayumi thought of it for a while and smiled, "Then, as punishment, you should prepare the gifts and give them to me when I return!"_

_Shinji and Ayumi laughed, "It's a deal!" he said._

_"Ayumi! Let's go!" Saori called from outside._

_"Okay then," said Ayumi taking a deep breath and then she ran out, only turning around towards him, still running, when she reached him, she kissed his cheek quickly, Shinji blushed and then she whispered, "I have half of it." then she ran towards the door again._

_"Half?" Shinji shouted to her._

_"You'll understand soon!" she said, Shinji saw her kiss Len and Kahoko's cheeks. She hopped into the car and gave Shinji one last smile before the car disappeared._

Now, he knows what Ayumi had meant back then, she has half of his heart. That was Ayumi's gift on his birthday. A pendant, heart shaped, but half. He was certain the other half was with Ayumi. He reached the school by the time his flashback has ended. Ayumi hasn't returned yet, but he was sure as long as he studies here, she will come.

(A/N: Quite opposite ne, the guy is the one waiting here. Hahaha)

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

When I entered my assigned classroom, my best friend, Kazuya greeted me. "Hey Shinji." he said, grinning, "We're classmates again this year."

I grinned back at him. This is Kazuya Hihara, and yes, he is Uncle Kazuki's child. He and his new wife, Aunt Mizuki's, child - adopted child of course. He's my best friend, the one I always hang out with ever since Ayumi had gone. He has also met Ayumi once back then when Uncle Kazuki and his family visited us.

"Well that's nice." I told him, I randomly sat at the chair beside him, there's no seat arrangements given anyway.

"Hey, I've got news for you." he said in a grave tone.

"Someone killed a cat?" I asked teasingly.

Kazuya smoothed out his face and looked serious. This time I was sure he was serious. He got his cheerful nature from Uncle Kazuki of course. Kazuya sat straight on his seat and looked at me directly in the eye. "She's back." was all he said to make me understand.

"Really!?" I said, standing up, "Well where is she?" I got excited, but Kazuya grabbed my arm from his seat. "What?" I said, looking at him.

He shook his head, "I don't think you should see her...it's a bad idea."

"Why? I mean, she's really here! She's back! How come she didn't call me? Wow man, you have no idea-"

"Shinji!" Kazuya said.

"What?" I asked, irritated. I wanted to see her. I want to see Ayumi again after seven years!

Kazuya searched his eyes and sighed. He stood up, he towered Shinji a little. "I guess there's no stopping you. Well then, I'm coming with you in case it becomes too much."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so weird today Kazuya. It's _Ayumi_! She's not some weird person or anything. So, where is she and how come you know about it first?"

"Sources." was all he said, "She's in the Gen-Ed Department."

"What?" I said, "Maybe you made some mistake."

Kazuya sighed tiredly again, "No, I saw her awhile ago. Now, no questions and just follow me to her class." Kazuya left the classroom and I followed behind him. At the same time, I wonder what's going on.

People were looking at us when we entered the Gen-Ed department. Well, that's not such a surprise. It's like there's a certain form of racism in here. Finally we reached a certain classroom. Kazuya talked to one of the students there and then Kazuya looked at me, "Come on, she's here."

I entered the classroom. There, I saw a girl alone, reading a book. She was alone, and it seems like no one wants to approach her at all, the student Kazuya talked to, approached her and said something, she looked up and then to us. I felt myself frozen. It was her...it was Ayumi, but a different one. She still had her blackish-blue hair, it was mid-long, and it was now layered. It was clear her feminine features had been pronounced already. She was a dazzling sight. But something pierced through me, her eyes. Her once shining emerald eyes were now dull and empty. What had happened?

"Shinji?" she said.

I breathed in a little relief, she still had her accent, but then, something troubled me, her voice. It was...lifeless. I just nodded at her. She gave a half-smile and I realized instantly it was a fake smile.

"Ayumi. What happened?" I asked.

Kazuya nudged me. I looked at him and he shook his head, telling me not to ask that particular question. Does he know something I still don't know?

"Let's talk later." she said, then she looked back on her book.

I was frozen there. Ayumi has changed. What must've happened that I didn't know about? Kazuya said thank you to the one he talked to earlier and he pulled my arm out of the classroom. When we reached our department that was when I snapped out of my shock.

"What happened to her?" I demanded.

Kazuya shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm in no position to tell you. She'll tell it to you later. Just as she had said."

"Later?"

"She meant when you get home."

"Why does it seem like you know her better than I do?" I asked, suddenly furious.

Kazuya gave me once sad look before he walked towards our classroom, leaving me there without answering a single question.

---

It's bugging me so much. I began thinking, as I rode my bike home. When the bell rang indicating the school had ended, Kazuya immediately disappeared, I went to Ayumi's classroom and she had gone already too. What's going on? What had I miss? I just thought of those things until I got home, there in front of our house, I saw a familiar red car. So, Aunt Saori and Uncle Ryoutaro are here. So Ayumi must be there already too! I quickly parked my bike at the garage and fished out my keys. I opened the door quickly and ran into the house, not bothering to take off my shoes.

I head small murmurs when I entered the living room. There, Aunt Shouko and her family was there, Uncle Kazuki and his family too, Kazuya was there already. Uncle Azuma was there too?! Uncle Ryoutaro was there, seated beside Ayumi. Her head hung low. I could feel a sense of loss in here. What's going on. Mother realized my presence, she looked at me, her face pale.

"Sh-Shinji, welcome home." she said.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here? And why does it feel heavy in here?" I asked, I know it was rude, but I couldn't help myself.

Suddenly Aunt Shouko cried, and so did Mai and Mother. Ayumi was just there, I couldn't see her face, her hair covered it. I just stared at her, when I felt Father's hand on my shoulder. "It's your Aunt Saori." he said in a low voice.

My eyes widen. What? What had happened to her? I finally realized that she wasn't with her family. What happened to Aunt Saori? Father felt my body tense up, he gripped my shoulder lightly and said, "Calm down. It's not what you think. She's in the hospital, still alive, but in a coma..."

The air around me suddenly felt scarce. I needed air, but air was lacking. I couldn't breathe properly. Does that mean, the reason for Ayumi's change was because Aunt Saori was in a coma? She felt deep loss? Ayumi. Ayumi. I looked at her.

Father saw me look at her and he shook his head. "There's nothing we can do for her." he whispered.

"W-what happened?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Uncle Ryoutaro brought his hands onto his face, "She was on her way to meet us in the airport a few months ago, we were coming back already. But it was pouring that day, Saori had no idea that the driver, driving the cab was drunk. She only knew it when he spoke, and she was already in the car. Saori had called me then. I told her to stay put, the driver was going to bring her to the airport anyway, but Saori was panicked, and so was I. She said the driver was swerving on the road. I was trying to keep her calm, everything -" He took a deep breath, "Everything was so fast. She was panicked and then she was talking on the phone. And suddenly I heard the car screeching and then glass breaking, people shouting." he stopped talking.

"I lost a brother." Ayumi suddenly spoke. She was still not looking up, but I saw tears trickling down. Dropping onto her lap.

"Sh-She was pregnant?" Aunt Shouko said, she was still sobbing.

"The little guy," Uncle Ryoutaro's voice was hoarse, "He was about to be brought into this world already..." he said in a whisper.

This was all to much. So much...loss. Ayumi has been feeling that pain and wasn't there for her. Wait, how come Kazuya knew? No, I have no time to know that. All I know is Ayumi is in deep pain, I took a step forward towards her. Father held me tightly. I looked at him pleadingly, but his eyes won't meet mine. Mother saw our gesture and exchange.

"Ayumi is going through a lot of pain...and she couldn't just take all of it..." Kahoko whispered.

"She was very traumatized, she fell ill for a month. I thought there was nothing the doctors could do. Ayumi was said to have partial amnesia because of her sudden trauma...and..." Kazuya said.

Uncle Kazuki raised his arm in front of Kazuya to silence him, he shook his head, at the same time giving him a warning glare.

"I..I know about that..." Ayumi whispered, "I know I've lost some of my memories, I could feel them...but sometimes...even if Father told me I was like this, I was like that. I don't seem to feel I _used_ to be like that. And most of all, I hate it. I hate music."

Everyone in the room was silent. They were looking at me, Ayumi was still looking down, she really refuses to look up, to look at me. Has she forgotten our promise then? Her last words pierced my heart. She hates music...why? Is it because it had taken her mother away from her? I can't take this. No. She can't hate music. Music is part of her life as it is part of mine....no. I barged out of the room. I could feel tears in my eyes, I dare not to cry in front of everyone. That night, I felt my other half shattering.

* * *

A/N: Please don't flame me....REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know what you think, but please, not too harsh...*currently crying after rereading this chapter*


	4. I Can't Love Him

_**Thanks to the following reviewers…**_

_gorgeousgossipgirl_

_Moonshine79__ – Hm, all I have to say is that…I'm not mean. That answers it right? Hahaha_

_Animegirladdict90__ – Well here's the next chapter. It's pretty sad to just let violin romance slip again in Kahoko's generation ne? Well as I had mentioned in this story's prequels and this story's title - - -"Romance Until the End"_

_Valyruie__ – Nope, this is not going to be angst. Though I should admit I don't really know what that means. Well, Ryou DID suffer a lot…and Ayumi…she's…well you know._

_bychuu__ – Yup. This is somehow like Kahoko and Len's situation, but of course this is more complicated and dramatic._

_Hanisakura__ – Well, expect the unexpected, as my best friend loves to say! Hahaha. Don't worry, I shall redeem the two in the end. No pain no gain._

_animearchitec__t – Well…wait for the OR, but I guess the first option will be made too. Well I needed it be an adopted child to fit the story. Since Mizuki and Hihara can't just suddenly have a child the same age as Shinji when they weren't even married yet when Shinji was born. And Azuma's not gay…he's just...hm, his usual self I should say?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. But I sure do own this plot and its characters. Also this story's past prequels are mine, mine, mine.**

* * *

**~I Can't Love Him~**

**Normal POV**

"Ayumi," Kazuya said when they were already at her house.

They were now inside the house, the others were left in Kahoko's place. Ryoutaro had stayed there to talk to Shinji. Kazuki was the one who brought Ayumi home, Kazuya went with Ayumi. After dropping the two of them, Kazuki went back to the Tsukimori residence.

"Ayumi," Kazuya tried again when she didn't respond.

He saw her sullen expression, then what he saw there in her eyes made him pull her into a tight hug. It took a minute and Ayumi started crying in his arms. Kazuya patted her head.

"What…" Ayumi cried, "Am I going to do Kazu-nii?" she asked

"Retrieve you memories," he simply said.

He knows from the first day Saori died - - he knows about it. Ayumi had called Kazuya. She refuses to Shinji know, Kazuya complied. She had frozen her heart after a while, she doesn't want to go through the deep pain of losing someone again, thus losing part of her memories - - mostly memories of which made her truly happy. All she could remember about Shinji was that they both felt something deep for each other, their bond was unbreakable. She wants to hate music, but her heart aches every time she tries to. Ryoutaro had once told her of her passion for music - - since she apparently forgot how dedicated she once was with it. Even so, she wants to distance herself from music. How could she love something that had taken the most precious person away from her? She knows music will hurt her - - - just like how it hurt her mother.

She knew of her mother's love story before her mother met her father. She was told about it a few years back. Saori made a promise with Len back then, but a deeper promise than Ayumi had made with Shinji. Back then when Saori and Len were small, they thought they were unbreakable. But when Len entered Seiso, soon he met Kahoko. Saori came back only to discover that Len had fallen in love with someone else. Saori was hurt, she was pained. Still, she was lucky to find Ryoutaro. It was music which brought Saori and Len together. It was music which made Len fall in love with Kahoko. It was music which took away Saori's fiancé. Music brings pain even though it was music which brought Ayumi's parents together. (Need to know more about this happening? Read this story's beginning "Another Love Story")

And now, it was Ayumi's turn. Shinji was drawn to her because of her music. She too fell in love with his. That brought them together. They made a simple promise of meeting each other again. But then, music had to take away Ayumi's mother. And because of music, Ayumi has refused to love it anymore - - - the reason for which brought her and Shinji together.

"I…I can't really remember…why…how…how music was able to bring Shinji and I together. How come we fell in love with each other just by listening to each other's music…?" Ayumi cried.

Even though she tries to find the reason why she fell in love with Shinji, she still knows that deep inside she loves him no matter what. The only problem was that she couldn't understand _why_ or _how_ music brought them together. Ryoutaro had told her already, they fell in love at first hearing, but Ayumi can't understand it. The feelings she had from that moment was gone. The feelings she had from when she first stroke her mother's violin was also gone. She can't understand why her father still continues music even though he has lost a wife because of it, not only a wife, a son too! She had asked him about it and Ryoutaro had simply answered her, "This is what you mother would've wanted."

Ayumi has decided to keep a cold and blank façade. She wants Shinji to think she doesn't feel anything for him anymore. She doesn't want Shinji to be involved in all her pain. Even if there were missing memories of hers, she still loves him very much. She knows that. She knows Shinji was pained earlier, but it will pass. She can't selfishly involve him into her sadness and pain. She knows how much Shinji would've to bear when he's around her, when she can't remember the precious moments they had when they were young. She can't have him suffer more. She told Kazuya instead. Kazuya, the one she had closest to a big brother even though he is just the same age as Shinji.

Kazuya patted her head again, "You will understand someday…" he murmured.

"I…I'm scared." She cried.

"You shouldn't be. You just need Shinji by your side and everything will be alright…"

"I can't! I can't get him involved!" Ayumi said, looking at Kazuya. She pushed him away from herself, "I can't! He can't be with me, my partial memory loss will only hurt him!" then she ran towards the long halls of the mansion towards her room.

Her room remained the same the past few years, her childhood room; she slumped onto her little bed. (The house is being kept clean by some maids living in the mansion…cool huh. They had the place to themselves for quite long) Ayumi cried there. She tries to remember, but her head aches like crazy when she tries too hard. A part of her wants to leave the forgotten untouched, because more pain will be brought by it. She's so confused as to what she really wants to do.

Kazuya was outside her room, listening to her tears. _Ayumi,_ he thought to himself, _you have to admit that you need Shinji by your side. Even though you don't want to hurt him, by avoiding him and not letting him get involved in your matter, he'll only get hurt even more. He loves you and I know he'll do anything for your sake. You need to accept that fact..._

Ayumi sucked in her breath after a while when she had calmed down. She slowly stood up from her bed and walked towards the corner when her bags are. She hadn't fixed her stuff properly yet, she had been sleeping in the hotel before today. This place was too painful for her. She opened the front pocket of her bag and pulled out a small blue box. She pressed the box together to open it, when it opened, it revealed a half of a heart shaped necklace. _Who was this from? Why can't I remember? Could it have been from Shinji? I...I don't want to ask dad...maybe it was from my mother...where it the other half?_

Suddenly her head ached again and a dim flashback entered her head. She saw herself in her room again, she was younger. She saw that her things were packed, not because she just came home, but because she was about to leave. Her younger self walked towards her small drawer and pulled out the same small blue box. She opened it and took half of the locket. She carefully wrapped the box and smiled to herself. _Why?_ Her older self wondered as she watched her younger self. _What am I feeling? Who are you giving that to?_ But she got no answer. Instead she heard someone calling her.

She first recognized it as Shinji's voice. She turned around and saw him, Shinji from the present. He had a sad look, his hand outstretched towards her. Ayumi was about to run to him when she suddenly woke up. She suddenly sat up from where she was. The blur surrounding became clear, the one who was calling her wasn't Shinji, but it was her father.

"Father..." Ayumi said in a weak voice, "What happened?"

"Kazuya told me you collapsed." He said, his expression anxious.

"I'm sorry to have worried you..." she rubbed her temples, "Where _is_ Kazu-nii?"

"He went home already. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ayumi nodded, "I just had...a flashback...I remembered something...something blurry..."

"What..." Ryoutaro hesitated, "What did you see?" he asked.

Ayumi shook her head, "Not much...but this..." she raised her hand, just realizing that she still held onto the necklace, "It had something to do with this necklace..."

Ayumi saw his father's expression twisted with curiosity, then realization and then pain. But Ryoutaro smoothed it all out afterward and his expression became hesitant.

"Do you want to know something about it?" Ryoutaro asked.

"Just one question," Ayumi said, "Who did I give the other half to?"

Ryoutaro closed his eyes, and soon opened them, he looked at his daughter knowingly, "I think you already know the answer."

"I..." Ayumi began, "I just want it confirmed."

"It's for Shinji..." he murmured.

Ayumi took a deep breath. _So, I really did love Shinji. I wonder what kind of promise has been concealed when I gave the other half to him..._ Ayumi tried hard to remember. Even though her head began to throb in pain, she still forced herself to remember. Then she caught a glimpse of something.

She and Shinji. Kids again. The two of them were playing their instruments. Even though they were kids...the expression in their eyes showed an innocent love. After Ayumi saw that, she began to pant. Her breath ragged.

"Ayumi!" Ryoutaro said in concern.

Ayumi held both side of her head, "I...I'm fine!" she insisted, "Don't worry father."

"I'd better call the doctor," he said, leaving the room.

Ayumi wanted to tell him not to bother doing that, but she knew her father was doing his best to be able to fill her mother's role at the moment. She began to concentrate on her breathing instead. Her mind wander at the new memory she retrieved. _Music. Such a horrid thing. Why? Why am I so...so attached to it? _

Ryoutaro came back into the room after a few minutes, he saw Ayumi deep in thought. He sat beside her on her bed.

"Ayumi," he said softly, "You're beginning to question yourself already."

Ayumi looked at her father with surprise.

"You expression says it all." Ryoutaro muttered.

"I'm really sorry to make you worried,"

Ryoutaro patted her head, "You should be honest to yourself then. You shouldn't make Shinji worry for you so much. You know how he feels for you..."

Ayumi shook her head stubbornly, "Those are things you've said dad. Not that I don't believe you, but it's because I don't feel anything anymore. I feel empty without my complete memories."

"I can't exactly say I understand, but I can comprehend. Just don't force yourself to remember things. You forgot those memories because you wanted to. Still, those are just memories, memories can be altered. But your heart, your heart will never forget what has passed. Tell me then, does your heart hate music? Does your heart not recognize your feelings for Shinji?"

Ayumi stared at her father. She couldn't believe those words came from a _father_. But still, what her father had said made sense.

Ryoutaro shook his head lightly, "You really are like Saori. You two are so stubborn sometimes" he smiled weakly.

Ayumi looked at her hands, "Dad," Ryoutaro looked at her, "how...how is he?" she said in a low voice.

Ryoutaro studied Ayumi's face. He saw that she was debating about something. He sighed.

"Shinji's calmed down a bit. You shouldn't have said what you've said so bluntly."

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

Ryoutaro struggled, how was he going to explain this to his _daughter_. He didn't want to sound so cheesy.

"I can't really explain...your mother would be better at this than me." he shrugged.

"Can we visit her?" Ayumi whispered.

"Yes." Ryoutaro answered.

* * *

"Somebody's already inside." Ryoutaro said. The door was slightly opened.

He and Ayumi went in quietly and saw Kahoko, back turned to them. And she seemed oblivious of their presence. Ayumi was about to call out to her when she heard Kahoko's broken voice, talking to the comatized Saori.

"I never expected..." Kahoko said, her voice cracking, she held Saori's hand.

Suddenly someone tapped Ayumi and Ryoutaro from behind. The two jumped and turned around. It was Len.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I need to talk to you," Len said, looking at Ryoutaro.

Ryoutaro nodded and motioned Ayumi to stay.

When the two male adults left, Ayumi walked closer to Kahoko.

"When? When will you come back Saori?" Kahoko asked softly, her eyes overflowing with tears.

Ayumi wanted to tell Kahoko that she was present but what Kahoko said next made her stop.

"Shinji...Ayumi...those two...those two are getting ripped apart. Saori, I know that you can sympathize with Shinji better than anyone else. Being in one place, living on with your life, while waiting for the one you love. I know that you can tell how Shinji is feeling right now."

Kahoko wiped her tears. Ayumi covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything.

"The past is the past, I know, but I can't help bringing it up again since...look at our children. Saori, tell me what to do? Shinji, I want to help my son, but I can't do anything. Tell me Saori, how...how did it feel? How did it feel when..." Kahoko shook her head. She sat straight. "It's different isn't it? But what would you have done? What would you have done if Len went back to you but then he began to despise the things you two cherish the most? What if Len returned to you, his memories of your precious time together were lost?"

Ayumi's tears began to spill. She can't stand this, she can't stand this much pain...so much emotions...

"Saori, what if the person you love most is still there but it seems like that person has died? I really don't know what to do. Please come back Saori, please. Your daughter needs you, Ryoutaro needs you, I need you."

Ayumi can't believe what she was hearing. Was this how others see her? Yes, it feels that way to her. It feels like she really has died along with her unborn baby brother, and her memories were locked away along with her mother's deep sleep.

Kahoko suddenly heard someone sobbing. She turned around and her eyes widen. "Oh Ayumi..." Kahoko said, her eyes filling up again.

Kahoko opened her arms towards her and Ayumi hugged her aunt.

"I'm so sorry," Ayumi apologized, crying.

"There's nothing, nothing I can do for the two of you..." Kahoko said.

"That's not true Aunt Kahoko. Mother used to say that every person has their own special talent, special way to help people..."

Kahoko smiled, "Yes, Saori is the optimistic type after all." the two of them looked at Saori's sleeping form.

Saori had a peaceful face. She was breathing rythmically. Her face was pale, her hair was longer. Ryoutaro had refused the hospital to have it cut, but it was trimmed from time to time. Even in a grown up age, Kahoko can't help but think that Saori had eternal beauty.

"I wish mom would wake up too..." Ayumi murmured, "Aunt, about Shinji..."

Kahoko didn't look at Ayumi, "I'm sure he'll get over it. I'm sure of it." she said firmly, "He really love you Ayumi and he'll accept anything." when Kahoko turned to Ayumi, her eyes were serious, "Shinji will be...in pain too, but all he wants is just to be by your side. I know this will be selfish of me, but please, don't push him away."

Ayumi nodded slowly. "Father told me something. And I listened to what my heart is telling me. I've been feeling so much pain in my chest because I've been denying what my heart really wants, and when I listened to it, I felt light. My heart tells me I love Shinji, but Aunt, I can't love him..."

"Why? Why is that?" Kahoko asked.

"It's because I might hurt him even more because of my lost memories. And even if I admit that I truly love him, I still..." -she forced the words out - "I still despise music. Music is the cause of others' pain, and my pain. I might just hurt Shinji even more. I know how much he loves music..."

"You're such a good child," Kahoko said, she hugged Ayumi, "I hope your memories return soon, but if it doesn't, I hope you'll create new wonderful memories."

* * *

_I love her._

Shinji said. He was just outside the slightly opened hospital room, where his mother lay. He heard the last part of their conversation.

_I love you Ayumi and I don't care how much you hurt me..._

But even though he's so determined, something Ayumi said made him sick, made him lose hope somehow.

_**"I can't love him..."**_

* * *

A/N: Review please!!!! An update finally!


	5. Awakened Heart

_**Thanks to the following reviewers…**_

_hiddenemotions_

_Moonshine79_

_JelloGaby  
_

_Hanisakura_

_daintyran_

_Kalsoklv_

_Franfranxlurvesxpiano_

_**Description of this chapter: **So, in this chapter, there'll be scenes which you guys haven't read about and that is because I'm filling in the gaps I've left as Ayumi and Shinji grew up. So don't wonder why you haven't read about it.__  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. But I sure do own this plot and its characters. Also this story's past prequels are mine, mine, mine.**

* * *

**~Awakened Heart~**

_"When I grow up, I want to be as famous as Mommy and Daddy," a girl declared._

_"Me too, and one day maybe we can perform together," a boy agreed._

_"Music is very pretty, right?"_

_"Yep, it heals too! When I'm sad my mom and dad plays for me."_

_"So do mine. Whenever Mommy and Daddy comes home from concerts they play for me and it feels really nice."_

_"We'll play music until we get really old then!" he grinned._

_"Yes!"_

Ayumi woke up with cold sweat. It's amazing how her memories kept on returning continuously ever since she returned to this country. Her head began throbbing again, she was getting use to it, and the pain no longer registered much. She began to think and observe that most of the memories which have been returning to her were mostly memories about Shinji. As she thought about those things her surroundings began to register around her. She's alone. The Tsukimori family and her father had been here before she slept.

She was in the hospital again, in her mother's room. She's been visiting ever since that incident when she overheard Kahoko talking to Saori. From time to time she talks to Saori about her day in school. She misses school sometimes to stay with Saori for a whole day.

Ayumi stood up and saw that it was dark outside, it was raining hard, _"I wonder what time it is,"_ she thought. She sighed as an inevitable thought entered her mind ---Shinji.

They've been seeing each other from time to time when she visits her mother and when Kazuya goes to her house. At first she was scared of talking to Shinji, but he seems to be...normal. As if nothing was wrong...as if they were new friends. She liked that. It wasn't hard to be around him anymore. Even so, she's still sure she was hurting him.

He avoids talking about the past, but she sees something flash in his eyes whenever she talks about something and it seems to have something to do about the past...their past...

She stopped thinking when she heard a light tap at the door. She turned around and saw her father enter the room quietly.

"Hi," Ayumi said in a small voice.

Ryoutaro smiled, "It's just 4 in the morning. You better go back to sleep." he whispered.

She shook her head lightly, "Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Your uncle Len had gone home. Kahoko and Shinji are somewhere inside the hospital walking around. They might be at the court yard." Ryoutaro answered.

"I'll go find them." she said, walking past her father.

"Sure," he answered.

As soon as Ayumi left, Ryoutaro took a seat beside Saori. Her wife looked so fragile, so still, yet she managed to still be so beautiful. He held her hand lightly and pressed it to his cheek. "Saori," he whispered, "Ayumi, our daughter, she might open up when she hears his music." then he closed his eyes," What am I going to do? I remember you used to say 'Music pierces any person's heart. Even Len softened up because of it,'. Will she...will Ayumi....will you...get better? I know you can hear me...somehow. I hope you'd wake up soon Saori." he opened his eyes and softly caressed her cheeks.

* * *

**Ayumi's POV**

It's so cold inside the hospital, thank god I brought a jacket.

Court yard...court yard....maybe they're not there, I mean it's pouring buckets and they can't be in the cold.

Suddenly, I heard a faint sound...what could it be?

As I try to follow the sound, it suddenly stopped.

_"I wonder what that was..."_ I continued to walk, and the next corner, I saw a chair with Aunt Kahoko's bag slung onto it. I began to walk faster, but then I heard the sound beginning again.

I froze.

The violin.

I tried to walk away but my feet dragged me closer to the source of the sound. As I drew closer, I saw aunt Kahoko and Shinji playing the violin together.

There was something about the way they played that had my heart skipping. The pain in my head began to again but I ignored it. I watch aunt Kahoko and Shinji play, facing each other, a soft expression on their faces. They hadn't notice me, the moment was beautiful, so peaceful. My memories began to flicker as I recognized the piece, "Ave Maria".

* * *

**_A few years ago..._**

Mother, father and I were strolling in the park of Paris, when we came across someone playing the violin. Mother had closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to the violinist. "That sure brings back memories," mother had said as the violinist finish playing.

"What memories, mother?" I had asked, it seemed interesting, since father had chuckled at it.

Mother smiled, "That was where everything began."

"With you and father?"

Mother shook her head, I looked at her with a confused expression, "With someone else?" I asked.

"No, but the changes began there," father answered instead.

I remembered mother having a soft expression on her face. "Ave Maria...because of that piece, Kahoko and Len met,"

"Oh," was all I said, mother had already told me about that back then. I'm surprised that whenever she talks about it, she doesn't feel bitter or anything, like I would've if I were her.

"Well, if it wasn't for that, I would never have met you father," mother said, smiling up to father.

I watched silently as I saw the affection and adoration by parents showed each other. It was always beautiful.

"The piece where everything began for us. Someday, there'd be a piece that you will come to treasure very much Ayumi. Music is really, beautiful. It really calms the soul." mother had said.

I smiled. "Music...is really precious."

My parents smiled at me. "Remember that Ayumi," father said.

* * *

When my flashback ended, I was already in tears.

Aunt Kahoko and Shinji stopped playing when they heard my sob, they saw me and aunt Kahoko was immediately beside me.

"What's wrong Ayumi?" she said in a soft, comforting voice.

"Why? Why is music so...important. Even mother...even if she had met my father because of that piece..." I stopped abruptly as I realized what I was about to say.

I looked at aunt Kahoko and saw the slight pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Aunt Kahoko shook her head, "It's okay Ayumi. Even if Saori doesn't blame me or get angry at me for it, I'm sure that I was really unfair to her, to steal the one person she truly loved back then."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know..." I couldn't find the right words this time. I'm so reckless.

The suddenly I heard another piece, it was a cheerful one. Minuet in G major, I noted. My eyes widen as I took an interest in the piece. At how quick I had named it. I shook my head to prevent myself from thinking more of it. I tried to calm down and let the cheerful piece clam myself.

When he finished, he slowly looked up at me. I hadn't realized that aunt Kahoko had already left my side. She was gone already.

He stood in front of me, and said in a soft voice, as soft as his mother's, "Music isn't really bad Ayumi. You can't blame music for everything that has happened to you and aunt Saori. Aunt Saori won't like it if she knew you've come to hate music. You could see it by the way she talks since we were kids, that she really loves music. I hope you've remembered that. I hope you've remembered how much music had meant to you."

I looked away from him, "I know," I murmured, tears brimming up again, "I know how much, how important music mean to me. But look at you!" I looked at him, he was holding his bow and violin on both hands, "Look at how much you're hurting! Because of music! Because I..."

"You're not making any sense anymore Ayumi. You're just confusing yourself. Don't you realize that?" then he took a step towards me, I backed away. "In your perspective, music might have taken away your mother, because of music your mother have gone through some pain. But be honest with yourself. Aunt Saori was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't because of music. Yes, she might be famous, but --look at me!"

I flinched. I had looked away, because I didn't want him to see the guilt in my eyes. I reluctantly looked at him. I never thought that Shinji...would've raised his voice against me...

"Right now, you are like that because of music...right? But you see, I don't blame music for it. Music had given me a happy childhood...with you. Music was the one that brought us together. I can tell that you remember that time. That time when you've first heard me play...the first time---"

"Stop," I said, "Stop it. I don't want to..."

"Listen," he said, his voice persuasive somehow, "You have to accept what your memories are telling you, even if you have to turn away from what you have come to believe ever since you lost your memories. What you're believing right now are false truths you created for yourself to run away. Your memories, your real memories tell you nothing but the truth." he stepped away from me to place his violin back into its case.

I tried to shove his words away from my mind, but it was useless. He was right. I remembered everything now. I remembered how we got attracted to each other. I could feel how it felt. But the pain is too much. I flinched again when I felt cool fingers brush along my cheek. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes, I opened it, and saw Shinji's anxious expression.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh," he whispered.

I couldn't bear it, the way he looked at me, everything was there, it was shouting how much he loves me. How much he wants everything to be the way it had been when we were younger. Everything was there, the way he brushes my cheek, they way his expression is careful yet...in love...

"Shinji...I..." I began, but I was immediately cut off when he kissed me.

I couldn't move, but it was just a peck, a quick kiss on my lips, but still, I could really feel his emotions...his suppressed emotions. At the back of mind, something was telling me to kiss him back, to not let it end, but I was stubborn. I'm still confused as it is...

"I love you," he murmured before walking a few steps away from me.

I clasped my hand upon my lips and just stared at him.

"You can hate me for that, but please, don't resist nor detest your _real_ memories. And remember, music is part of who you are, you can't turn away from that certain truth." Shinji said, and he began to walk towards me, I didn't move.

He stopped beside me and swiftly hung his violin onto my hsoulder and he walked away. When I was sure that it was long enough that he was already gone, I dropped his violin and knelt to the ground. s I did that, the papers inserted in Shinji's violin case's front pocket spilt. I gathered them and then I noticed a bold fonted letters---probably a title to something.

My fingers froze as I took out that particular sheet. It was a sheet music. The title was 'Awakened Heart'...and under the title was the title was the dedication, _"For the one I love, Ayumi Tsuchiura"...composed by Shinji Tsukimori._ An original composition. I shakily stood up and hesitantly opened Shinji's violin case. I scanned the notes and then took a deep breath as I positioned the violin. It felt awkward...but right...

I took a deep breath and played the piece.

The melody was beautiful as if made by fmaous composers. I could hear the slight stacato and legato, somehow it was like the melody was telling me how Shinji wavered and stayed strong...or maybe it was about me...the cresendo and the slighty abupt continuation. It was like...me...

As I slowly ended the piece, the fog in my mind had already cleared.

I love Shinji and I can't really deny it.

I _can_ love him.

Music...is my life.

Music is my everything...

Thank you Shinji, for opening my eyes again...

Thank you...for awakening my closed heart....

* * *

A/N: Yay! REVIEW please! Off to the next chapter! Maybe two more chapters before the end!!!! PLEASE keep REVIEWING!!!!


	6. I Love You

_**Thanks to the following reviewers…**_

_LittleMissMint_

_animeswissmiss_

_daintyran_

_bychuu_

_Kalsoklv_

_dhidi-chan_

_Hanisakura_

_animearchitect_

_Kuga Asai  
_

_**Description of this chapter: **I think...this will be my last chapter....__and whew, as I was re-reading this story from the start, I realized, as I first said, this was suppose to be a short story, but wow. It lasted longer. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up!  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. But I sure do own this plot and its characters. Also this story's past prequels are mine, mine, mine. **Meaning, I own "Another Love Story", "Moving Forward", "Something Special" and this, "Romance Until the End". (So many prequels~~~)

* * *

**~I Love You~**

**Ayumi's POV**

The happiness I've felt when I first met him. The first time I held my mother's violin. The eagerness I had, to be just like my parent's one day. I could understand everything now. I remember everything now. The rush of memories in my head caused me to blank out.

Where am I? It's pitch dark here. Is anybody there? Where is this place? It's....cold...

"Ayumi..."

I felt myself being conscious as I heard someone mention my name. I felt a warm hand hold onto mine. IT was an unfamiliar touch.

"Maybe you should eat something Shinji."

That voice...mother? No, that's impossible. Why can't I open my eyes? How come I can't feel the rest of my body, only my hands? Why can't I find my voice? So...Shinji's the one beside me...

I felt my hand being pressed onto something soft. Shinji's cheek? Shinji...he's here...how long could I have been out? A day maybe? Or maybe longer? Father must've been worried again...

"I'll skip," Shinji answered.

"You should go eat something. Your parents might get angry at us." I heard father say.

"I'll be fine," Shinji answered.

I wanted so much to open my eyes or just move my fingers to tell Shinji I'm fine, but it's no use. Suddenly I heard a violin playing.

What...Shinji is holding my hand...he couldn't be playing.

The violin playing is very familiar...mother? It has to be her. Each person's playing is different. Mother's is even more unique. I recognized the piece...Shinji's "Awakened Heart".

But...but...mother? How? How is she able to...suddenly mother stopped playing. I heard the door open and close.

"Doctor," father acknowledged.

"It's been almost a year." the new voice said.

Almost a year? What is he saying? Have we met him before?

"Is there any chance at all?" father asked.

"Be positive." I heard the doctor say, I felt another set of hands on my throat and then on my forehead, then he fumbled something on me...tubes?

Then that was when the new sounds registered. I heard the rhythmic beep of the machine, the rhythm of my heart. And then the soft dripping of thick water...dextrose? I felt the tubes and needle on me already.

"But let me tell you," the doctor said, "It might be anytime soon."

What's soon? What's going on?

I heard the doctor leave...and maybe my parents? I could only feel Shinji's presence beside me.

"Ayumi," he murmured, "It's been almost a year, almost a year ago when I saw you again. Saw you like this...in a coma..."

My consciousness froze. Coma? Me? A year? Wasn't it mother who has been in a coma? What...what dies that mean? I've been dreaming all the time? What? It's too much. My mind shut off again.

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

Soon, huh. I hope the doctor's right.

I gently stroke Ayumi's soft cheek. I miss he so much. Such a surprise to let us reunite in this situation.

I took off my supplementary glasses and set them on the table beside me as I recalled what happened when I finally saw her again.

-------------------------------

A fresh start as a junior, I entered the classroom and was glad I ended up in the same class as Kazuya. We both got through the whole morning enjoying everything--especially our music periods.

The great morning ended when Mori-sensei entered our classroom. Kazuya and I were called and then that was when I heard the news. The following events were a blur, soon I was talking to Uncle Ryoutaro in the hospital along with my parents.

I took in everything when he told me about what happened...

_Ayumi and Saori was just going home from shopping._

_It was pouring hard._

_The driver lost his control over the breaks._

_The car collided with an eight-wheeler truck._

_The impact was so great that the car was pushed back into sliding some more._

_They crashed into a tree._

_By the time the ambulance came, the driver lost his life._

_Ayumi and Saori were bleeding, Ayumi lost consciousness, but Saori was still awake._

_When they reached the hospital, thank god the baby was still safe, which was a true miracle._

_Though the child had to be delivered early, but that didn't cause any complication since the child was almost due anyway._

_But after the delivery, Saori had lost consciousness and slipped into a coma._

_Ayumi, on the other hand, had internal bleeding, it was stopped, but she also slipped into a coma._

---------------------------------------------

It's was four months since the two had coma, Aunt Saori was able to wake up by then, but Ayumi stayed in her slumber.

When Aunt Saori described to us everything when she was in coma, I had begun to have hope. Hope that Ayumi could hear me.

Something made me lose hope though, the doctors said that when a person has coma, more or less he would wake up within six months, but it's already ten months since then...

I shook my head.

I'm positive -- no, I'm sure Ayumi will wake up. I'm sure my feelings will reach her.

When I learned about her being in a coma, I've been in shock, but now I'm in better control of myself.

All I want now is for her to open her eyes and smile at me the way she used to when we were kids.

I hope my music has been reaching her, that song I've composed for her, I've been playing it at least twice a day. And ever since I've been playing for her, the doctors have seen improvements in her vital signs. Another miracle.

That just made me positively sure that Ayumi will wake up.

I know, from watching Aunt Saori's recovery, that things won't be easy. That it would be hard to use your muscles for a while and it takes getting use to. There's also a chance that Ayumi might have a hard time talking since she haven't talked for a while. It was said that when she wakes up, how she takes her rehabilitation will result to different personality of hers. She might be easily frustrated, and she might even have a slight memory loss from her head injury.

I've been praying that she'd wake up soon and that she'd still have all her memories.

I want her to wake up and be by her side the whole time as she goes through all the process to help her get better.

"Ayumi," I whispered her name fervently, "I miss you so much..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shinji was resting his head beside Ayumi when Ryoutaro and Saori entered the room. They covered him with a blanket.

Shinji had stayed here for three weeks already, he hasn't been going to school, but rest assured, he'd been going to school once a week to take exams and he never failed to get flying colors, and at the same time still end up at the top of his class.

Saori stoke her daughter's gentle long hair, she smiled to herself.

"She's going to be fine," Ryoutaro whispered beside his wife, he closed the curtain slowly.

"I know," Saori replied.

Then they heard a soft knock on the door. The Tsukimori family and the Hihara family slowly entered the room. Shinji slowly woke up.

"Hey," Len murmured softly, looking at his son.

"Father," he acknowledged.

"Have you eaten?" Kahoko asked him.

Shinji lightly shook his head.

"You should go and eat something," Kazuya suggested.

Shinji sighed and slowly stood up, he took one last long look at Ayumi before turning around, "I guess I will," he muttered, "Excuse me," and he left the room.

Shinji went to the canteen below, and had a light lunch.

After he ate, he leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling, wondering what might happen from here on.

As he was thinking, he heard someone call his name.

He turned around and saw Kazuya running towards him.

"Hey," he said in a low voice, slowly standing up and met him.

That was when Shinji took in his alarmed expression.

"What? What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Ayumi," Kazuya breathed, "hurry,"

Shinji instinctively ran towards Ayumi's room. When he was near, he saw everyone outside. Seeing him approach, they moved away from the door.

"Is she..." Shinji asked, unable to look at either one of them.

"Go," he heard his mother whisper.

* * *

**Shinji's POV**

As I slowly entered the room, I felt my heart tearing into pieces, what could be more of an explanation for Kazuya's alarmed expression. As I entered I saw two nurses and a doctor beside Ayumi's bed.

This is it.

It's the end.

They saw me entered the room and smiled gently.

"Well then, we'll leave you two," the doctor said, as he passed me, he patted my shoulder and left with the nurses.

My breath caught when I saw her, Ayumi was propped up on her bed.

As she saw me, a smile spread across her face, she moved her hand from her side onto her lap, as if that was all the strength she had.

I walked towards her, my feet shaky.

"Ayumi," I said again.

As I looked at her, all her tubes were gone, only the dextrose on her left hand was left.

"Sh...in....ji..." she said slowly, her brows creased impatiently as she tried again, "Shi....n...ji..."

Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, but I didn't mind.

She was awake.

She was well.

I sat on the chair beside her and took her right hand gently, the tears I've been holding back poured out.

"You're finally awake." I said, voice full of relief.

Suddenly I heard soft sobs and when I looked at her, she was crying.

Somehow, without her trying to say anything, I knew what she wanted to say.

"Yes, I've missed you too..." I murmured, stroking her cheek, "Hey, could you hear my voice when you were sleeping?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head slowly.

"Even a little?"

She nodded a bit.

"I guess we'd have to wait for a few months to get you talking again." I grinned at him.

Ayumi gave me a scowl. I laughed at her expression.

"I love you," I told her.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! One more last chapter. It won't be anything major. Just more sweet scenes for the two.**


	7. Romance Until the End

**_Dear reviewers,_**

**_Because of you guys, I've made it this far. Thank you for your encouragements._**

_In this chapter, last chapter, I will just answer some of your questions, maybe---about Ayumi. About what has been happening to her. If it was all just a dream or something. I bet a lot of you are confused. Sorry, that twist just entered my mind._

_Please enjoy and review!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro, but I do own this story's past prequels. Please read them! 1.) Another Love Story 2.) Moving Forward 3.) Something Special 4.) Romance Until the End. (By order)

* * *

_

_**~Romance Until the End~**_

**Shinji's POV**

It's been three months now since Ayumi had woken up, I've seen a lot of changes in her personality. She was easily frustrated whenever she couldn't talk straight, whenever her spoon of fork fell from her hand

But slowly, she was able to recover from those. She's a strong girl after all.

Even though she was able to go home now, she still had to go back to the hospital from time to time for therapy.

"Shinji," Ayumi called.

We're sitting on the school's court yard, Ayumi's in the Music Department as we had promised each other.

"Hm?" I said, looking at her.

"Have I told you before about that long dream I had when I was sleeping? When I was in a coma?"

"No, you haven't, you just told me it seems like years were about to pass and that it seemed like reality."

A few weeks ago, I played the music I composed for Ayumi, it surprised me that she knew the title. She had told me that she heard it in her dream. That really confused me, but I didn't ask any further.

Ayumi leaned on my shoulder, cupped her hands and huffed her warm breath unto it.

Winter, winter's coming near.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"So, what about it?" I prompted her.

She smiled, "In my dream, I wasn't with Mother when the accident happened. She was suppose to meet us at the airport. I can't really remember the dream so well, but it feels like it...my memory. Are you catching up?" she asked, looking at my thoughtful expression.

"Carry on, you'll know when I'm not catching up anymore, meaning I'm sleeping already." I grinned.

Ayumi mock punch my arm. I saw her knuckles were really white. I dug into my coat's pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Here," I said, momentarily removing my arm from her and placing the gloves on her hands.

"Thank you," she murmured, "You see, in my dream, I was so shocked about what happened to Mother that I couldn't take it anymore. Like I was ready to give my life, to end it---don't worry Shinji, I won't leave you," she said when I squeezed her hand.

I placed my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes.

"And then, for some reason, which I can't understand myself, I began to hate music. I hurt you, I tried to hate you. You know why? It's because I had amnesia. Well it's odd, now that I think about it, everything I've forgotten were selective. Memories of you and of my passion and love for music. I was so scared. But then, you were so strong...you stayed by my side no matter how much I pushed you away. You were..." she stopped.

I looked at her and saw her crying. I held her face gently with both of my hands, as if she's breakable. My thumb slowly wiped away her tears.

"I love you," I told her, "And it seems like your dream is close to reality. I'm strong...and I'll always be by your side, I'll always be there to support you..."

"I know," she whispered, "and I believe you. Your music...I'm sure you're curious in which part of my dream, or how it happened....how I knew about that music you composed for me," she held both my hands away from her face and onto her lap.

She smiled at me.

"I was in the hospital, visiting Mother. And then I went out of her room to find you, I've come to accept you already by then. And then, as I was walking, I heard a sound, two violins playing. That's when I saw you and Aunt Kahoko. You gave me you violin, forcing me to play again....when your case fell, sheets scattered and that was when I found your composition. And that's...the end..." she said.

"Ayumi..." I began, but she but me off.

"Even in that dream, you woke my heart. You're still strong-willed. And...perfect..." she grinned.

I chuckled, "Sorry, but I began to need it when I was studying late at night," I said, referring to my supplementary glasses which is in my pocket now.

"We'd better get inside the school now...lunch's almost over," she whispered.

"Wait---"

"Listen to your girlfriend will you?" a very familiar voice said, coming from behind us.

"Kazu-nii!" Ayumi said.

"Don't be such a bad influence to her okay?" Kazuya grinned at me.

I sighed, "Come on," I told Ayumi, holding her hand.

"Aw, still annoyed with me Shinji?" Kazuya said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's because you're not saying anything," Ayumi said.

Kazuya has been keeping something from me and Ayumi, everything time he sees us together, day by day, his grin just gets wider and wider. Seriously, he spooks me out.

"You'll know later on...at the party." He said running away.

I sighed. Ayumi's parents arranged a party, well it's sort of Ayumi's mother's idea of course. I don't even know why. Is it because Ayumi's close to full recovery or what. But then again....I smiled to myself.

* * *

The Tsuchiura mansion was crowded that night. It was clearly filled with guests.

"Stop fidgeting," Kazuya grinned beside me.

We were both inside a room. I arranged my tie for the fifth time that moment.

Seiso's two famous heartthrob were dressed in a formal attire--well that's how Kazuya put it a while ago. I rolled my eyes when he said that. Kazuya had his hair gel back.

"You're like a chicken about to be fried for kids on Christmas," Kazuya joked.

"How can I not be nervous with the purpose of this event?" I scowled at my best friend.

Kazuya raised both of his hands, "Well your parents told me to keep it from you."

"And are you sure Ayumi has no idea about this?" I eyed him.

"Scout honor that she still has no idea---still. Even now."

I sighed. Ayumi's mom can really get creative at times. And I can't believe my mom for agreeing. Can't believe she did this to her 17-year-old son who has yet to see the world.

"Now now, don't get all melodramatic on me," Kazuya said, feeling my uneasiness, he patted my shoulder.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Father entered my room. He grinned.

Whenever he grins, dad always seem to get younger.

"She's done," he breathed.

"How is she?" I asked.

Kazuya left the room immediately.

I forgot to mention, Ayumi was in her room fixing herself up, I haven't even seen her gown. Mom refused to let me see. Her mother is also helping out.

"Breath-taking, you should prepare yourself for the impact, son." he said.

"Thanks for the heads up dad."

"Len!" mom entered my room, "Oh, I see you're ready. Come on now. You have to go keep her company birthday boy."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, my birthday finished two months ago."

She smiled, "I know. Come on, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

I took a deep breath and left the room, I walked and turned in two corridors and found my way to the main stairs. The main stairs looked like the stairs you see in ballrooms, it was now decorated with golden lights, red carpet and stuff. But there, I stopped, in front of me was a wonderful sight...Ayumi.

She was wearing a midnight blue gown which complimented her hair. It was an off-shoulder. Her feet were covered by the length of her gown, but on one side, was a slit which started from her thigh, inside were frilled linen, lighter shade of blue. She was wearing high heeled boots, colored silvery-gray. She had a bracelet on, her wavy hair was curled, her bangs clipped. I see she had cut her hair to her shoulder-blade's length. And as she turned to look at me fully, I saw it. That precious item. The half of the necklace.

"Shinji," she said, looking at me shyly.

I smiled, "Our mothers really did a great job on you,"

"It's not too much?" she asked.

"You're perfect," I said, as I stepped onto view on the top of the stairs, the guests were silent.

I extended my arm to Ayumi and she placed her hand on my arm, we slowly descended down the stairs.

We could hear whispers and murmurs, but they were all good. Admiration of how beautiful Ayumi is, probably.

When we reached the bottom, Aunt Saori took a mike and hosted.

"Tonight, we are gathered here to celebrate an important event. My daughter, Ayumi Tsuchiura, will be officially engaged to Shinji Tsukimori. So, this is to celebrate their engagement."

I felt Ayumi's hand freeze on my arm.

"Engaged?" She murmured, clearly shocked.

"They really didn't tell you?" I whispered.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Just." I said.

Aunt Saori smiled, "You love him don't you? And Shinji, you love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I answered, without hesitation.

I saw Ayumi's face bright red. "M-mom, you didn't..."

"Answer up," Aunt Saori smiled teasingly.

Ayumi looked up at me and I blushed.

"I...I love him...very...much..." she said.

I smiled with exultation and hugged her.

I saw Aunt Saori poke my father and said, "So Len, violin romance did prevail here. Ne, Kahoko."

Mother blushed.

"And I'm sure there'll be romance until the end..." Aunt Saori smiled.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I'd appreciate them since this is the last chapter.** *sniff* it's all done...really done...thank you for all the support guys!!!


End file.
